


I needed a hero, so I became one

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2 Episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“-and Carm, if you are watching this, I just wanted to say that I am sorry." </i>
</p>
<p>A couple months after storming out of Silas, knowing that she couldn't and wouldn't be Laura's hero, Carmilla decides that even if she can't be the hero, maybe she can still help.</p>
<p>But first, she has to catch up on the videos she's missed to find out what has happened while she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I needed a hero, so I became one

It had been months since she had stormed out of the Silas campus, and although she didn’t necessarily regret doing it, she was worried about what Laura and the lackwits were getting up to.

She was never meant to be the hero of her story of anyone’s story, and she didn’t want that to change. When she had told Laura not to expect any heroic crap from her, she had meant it. 

She cared for Laura but she couldn’t be what Laura needed or expected her to be so she had to leave, it was the only way to get Laura to see that.

Now she had had a few months to herself, a few months of finally being really free and on her own without Maman still keeping track of her and while she enjoyed it, whatever was happening at Silas was still on her mind.

She wouldn’t be the hero, but maybe she could at least help. 

If Laura even still wanted her around.

~~~~~~~~~

Just outside of campus, where things were still normal, Carmilla stopped at a motel before she went into the campus. She didn’t want to, but she knew that she needed to catch up on the videos that Laura was no doubt still posting so that she would know what she was walking into.

The first video that was posted after she had stormed out was full of anger and even though she expected that, it almost made her decide not to come back after all.

_“I can’t believe it! She just left!”_

The second video showed an exhausted, sad, and lost Laura, desperately trying to get a hold of things.

_“Carmilla, please, if you are watching this I need you. Come back, please.”_

Carmilla felt her heart clench at that and was glad that she hadn’t watched these videos when they came out otherwise that would have had her rushing back to the little human’s side.

The third video after she had left didn’t come out for two weeks after the last one which was an unusual amount of time between videos, it made Carmilla feel uneasy that something had happened but the video showed a very determined, almost more mature Laura.

_“-and Carm, if you are watching this, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I was an idiot and a jerk and I didn’t take your feelings into consideration and I kind of hate myself for it. These last two weeks, I’ve realized a lot of things about myself and about things in general and I really realized how young and naive I am. I was just a little kid who was so used to her father watching over everything she does that when I was faced with something I couldn’t handle, I was still looking for that father, or rather hero, figure and I pushed that on you and I am so, so sorry. Wherever you are, I hope you are enjoying yourself and I don’t mean that in a mean or sarcastic way. You deserve to be happy, no matter what.”_

She would never admit it, but Carmilla watched that part over twice, feeling the feelings she still had for Laura bubbling up to the surface again. It wasn’t until the second time that she noticed that the information section of the video had changed. 

It now read “Laura Hollis, student body representative”.

The next few videos after that didn’t really tell her much of anything. They were straight forward and to the point, sometimes including Mattie, and sometimes not. Laura dutifully reported what was going on in the campus and only once did she mention that there were peaceful negotiations going on with the board in regards to what should happen with the school. 

The latest video, posted a week ago, wasn’t a normal video. It was a message for Carmilla.

_“You were right. I should have listened to you but I didn’t and it’s all my fault. Mattie was involved with some of this but not the worse parts, she was just trying to take care of the school in her own weird twisted way but now they’ve taken her. Carm. I’m so, so sorry. They think she is the key to unlocking the gate and they took her. I don’t know what they are going to do to her but she looked scared, Carm. Scared. I didn’t think she even knew what fear was.”_

There was a long pause in the video and then Laura looked up and Carmilla could have sworn she was looking right into her soul.

_“I’m going to get her back, whatever it takes. So this is Laura Hollis, student representative and hero, signing off for what may very well be the last time. Good bye, gentle viewers.”_

Carmilla was rushing out of the door before the video even came to a complete end, missing the very last part, said in a sad whisper.

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone it had to be done. I might have a follow up to this but I'm not really sure yet. Everyone seems to be all for Hero!Carmilla, but does anyone even want Hero!Laura? 
> 
> I'm fairly certain the whole Laura becoming her own hero thing is going to be a part of the show at some point though. It seems like they are leading up to it.


End file.
